Based upon the mass fragmentographic method for drug analysis we introduced in 1968, a computer system has been worked out assisting in simulataneous determination of parent compound and metabolites. The computer system will be such that the pharmacokinetics can be calculated from the stored data immediately a day's analysis. Methods of determination and pharmacokinetics will be worked out for both a series of psychoactive compounds and biogenic amines. Previously existing methods for determination of some narcotic metabolites will be checked against mass fragmentography. The structure of new psychoactive phenolic amines in plants will be identified. The pharmacokinetics and metabolism of Cannabis components will be completed. Whenever possible the pharmacokinetics of a compound wIll be correlated to a series of tests for evaluation of drug effects in man described earlier in this application.